Ukulele Baby! (video)
Ukulele Baby! is a thirty-sixth Wiggles video filmed in 2011. Synopsis The Wiggles go on an adventure at the beach and sing songs. Including ones with what children love like "Everybody Loves a Puppy" or "When I'm Painting" and much more! Promo Photos UkuleleBabyPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers in promo picture. Hey,Hey,It'sSaturday-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Daryl Somers in promo picture from "Hey, Hey, It's Saturday" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture5.jpg|Daryl Somers and Ringmaster Ringo in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture6.jpg|A promo picture from "How Many Fingers Do I See?" HowManyYouWant?-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam, Murray & Captain in promo picture from "How Many You Want?" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding their ukuleles. UkuleleBabyPromoPicture7.jpg|The group in the promo picture Doo,Doo-Doo,Doo!-PromoPicture.jpg|Ringmaster Ringo in promo picture from "Doo, Doo-Doo, Doo!" HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing ukulele in promo picture from "Hawaiian Boogie" HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray playing lap steel guitar in promo picture from "Hawaiian Boogie" HawaiianBoogie-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture from "Hawaiian Boogie" RoundandRound,RoundandRound-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Wags in promo picture from "Round and Round, Round and Round" RoundandRound,RoundandRound-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags in promo picture from "Round and Round, Round and Round" CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword dressing up as a duck in promo picture from "Cluck, Cluck City" CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff dressing up as a chicken in promo picture from "Cluck, Cluck City" ToyBox-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Toy Box" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture10.jpg|A promo picture of the kids from "When I'm Painting" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture11.jpg|Jeff and the kids painting in promo picture LaPaloma-PromoPicture.jpg|Sam and the kids in promo picture LaPaloma-PromoPicture2.jpg|Sam and the kids in promo picture #2 I'mWavingToYou-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain, Ringo and the kids in promo picture from "I'm Waving to You" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture13.jpg|A promo picture from "Hawaiian Boogie" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture14.jpg|Dorothy and the female dancers in promo picture of "Hawaiian Boogie" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture16.jpg|Ringo, Jeff and Captain Feathersword in promo picture Spagnola-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Spagnola" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Murray in promo picture from "La Paloma" LaPaloma-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and the folk band members in promo picture from "La Paloma" CluckCluckCity-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags in the Big Red Car Ooki,Ooki,Ooki,HearThatBazouki-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and George in promo picture from "Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bazouki" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture18.jpg|Asian Boy playing ukulele UkuleleBabyPromoPicture19.jpg|Asian Boy playing ukulele UkuleleBabyPromoPicture3.jpg|A promo picture from "When I'm Painting". UkuleleBabyPromoPicture4.jpg|A promo picture from "Henry's Spinning UkuleleBabyPromoPicture21.jpg|A promo picture from "Henry's Spinning" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags the Dog in promo picture from "Everybody Loves a Little Puppy" HulaHulaBaby-ProloguePromoPicture.jpg|Anthony and Ringmaster Ringo in prologue promo picture from "Hula, Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "Hula, Hula Baby" HulaHulaBaby-PromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture from "Hula, Hula Baby" MyCurlySueDoll-ProloguePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy in prologue promo picture from "My Curly Sue Doll" MyCurlySueDoll-PromoPicture.jpg|A promo picture from "My Curly Sue Doll" MyCurlySueDoll-PromoPicture2.jpg|Another promo picture from "My Curly Sue Doll" WhenIStrumMyUkulele-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Ringo playing ukuleles in promo picture from "When I Strum My Ukulele" AnthonyandMattFrench2.jpg|Anthony and Matt French in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture23.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Lucia in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture24.jpg|Maria Field in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture25.jpg|Lucia Field in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture26.jpg|A promo picture from "Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bazouki" BambinoPromoPicture.jpg|Murray and the band members in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture27.jpg|The Field Family in promo picture of "Bambino" BambinoPromoPicture3.jpg|The Field Family dancing in promo picture from "Bambino" BambinoPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture from "Bambino" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture28.jpg|Anthony and Antonio in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture29.jpg|A promo picture from "Goodbye Dance" TheWigglesinUkuleleBabyPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding ukuleles in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture30.jpg|Jeff showing 10 fingers in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture31.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of the prologue of "The Goodship Fabulous Flea" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture32.jpg|Rolf Harris in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture33.jpg|Rolf Harris in another promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture34.jpg|Maria and Lucia in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture35.jpg|Lucia, Miki and Carla dancing in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture36.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of this scene UkuleleBabyPromoPicture37.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture showing Anthony and Matt French UkuleleBabyPromoPicture38.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes picture of "Bambino" UkuleleBabyPromoPicture40.jpg|Murray holding 10 fingers in promo picture UkuleleBabyPromoPicture39.jpg|The Wiggles counting Jeff's toes in promo picture UkuleleBaby!LiveinConcertPoster.jpg|A Live in Concert poster The Wiggles with ukulele.jpg|The Wiggles playing ukuleles in a promo picture Song List # When I Strum My Ukulele # Hula Hula Baby # How Many Fingers Do I See? # Henry's Spinning # You Can Play the Ukulele # I'm Waving to You # Cluck Cluck City # The Goodship Fabulous Flea (Featuring Rolf Harris) # How Many You Want? # Hawaiian Boogie # Ooki, Ooki, Ooki, Hear That Bouzouki # Hey, Hey, It's Saturday (Featuring Daryl Somers) (Australian Version) # Thank You Mr. Weatherman (Featuring Al Roker) (American Version) # Spagnola (Instrumental) # My Curly Sue Doll (Instrumental) # Round and Round, Round and Round # Bambino (Instrumental) # Everybody Loves a Puppy # Doo, Doo, Doo, Doo! # La Paloma # When I'm Painting # Toy Box Deleted Scenes *Ringo loves to play his ukulele and suggests to sing a song about it. *The Wiggles talk about waving so Sam suggests to sing a song called "I'm Waving to You". *The Wiggles, Captain & Wags talk about which city they like best. *Captain talks about the story when Sam went to get some for breakfast but asked how many he wanted. *Anthony greets George Tseros while talking about his bouzouki. *Sam talks about the song "La Paloma". *Captain shows Sam his painting of the S.S Feathersword. *Captain shows his new toy-box and calls Wags to check it out. *Sam & Anthony talk about Egypt. Then Ringo & Captain arrive with drums, Jeff with accordion and Murray with bass guitar. *II Clan Dei Sicilani Release Dates *'Australia': March 3, 2011 *'UK': April 29, 2011 *'America': August 8, 2011 Trivia *During Toy Box, Captain can be seen holding a rubix cube. He is also seen briefly picking up a magic wand possibly as a reference to Greg and you can see a toy big red car. *Anthony's brother Paul makes a cameo appearance in "Henry's Spinning". *This is the last video to be by Warner Bros. *A video clip where Anthony and Sam wakes up Jeff in the lounge room is shown in "Bloop-ulele". This is actually from the deleted song: "Il Clan Dei Sicilani". *Simon Pryce returns in this video as Ringmaster Ringo. Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2011 Category:2011 videos Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs